


Mr & Mx Sanders

by TalesOfMaple_Spirit



Series: Stay At Home Husband Logan Au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Slice of Life, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMaple_Spirit/pseuds/TalesOfMaple_Spirit
Summary: Meet the family and the boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Stay At Home Husband Logan Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Mr & Mx Sanders

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> -Mention of childbirth  
> -Top surgery mention  
> -Making out is implied but it's only said  
> -Mentoned transphobia and deadnaming

_"You're really fine taking care of them, beloved?" Patton hums, putting Remus down after feeding him a bottle of milk and burping the child._

_Logan hums, closing his book after marking the chapter he ended on. "Yes, my dear. I'm more concerned that you are going to work after these two popped out." He stands patting the head of his darling love. "Are you sure you won't stress yourself? Two months is a small amount of time for someone who just gave birth."_

_Patton gave a noise of curiosity, then happily like a chipper bird feeding its children on a nest— going on his tippy toes to smack a kiss to Logan's cute big round nose. "Of course." He said, winking and poking his tongue while giving his dearest husband a joyful thumbs up. "And I want to stack up coins in the jar! We're so close to getting you your top surgery and we'll be top surgery buds!" How enthusiastic, how very Patton._

_Logan smiles, gently, once again putting a gentle kiss on his partner's head. "Very well…" he chuckles against their forehead, "But as promised, you must take a month's rest after working this month, yes?"_

_"Ahaha, I never break my pinky promises, especially not to my new husband! Ah! Almost a year of marriage, I'm so excited I could scream!" Patton wraps his strong arms around the taller, getting swung around when Logan puts his hands around their waist and spins. Careful not to hit the sleeping babies deep in their slumbers in their blue, wooden made, average width and height crib, looking simple, cheap but absolutely sturdy based on the wood used to create it. Logan was no wood expert, but he knew enough… probably._

_"A year. How you put up with me, is just absolutely patient of you."_

_"Then I guess you're the doctor?" Patton snickered._

_"Nevermind, it is the other way around it seems."_

_"Awww…"_

\----------

"Roman- wait-wait—" Virgil breathed in, audibly, putting away the arms Roman had wrapped around his waist, kissing the life out of him on Roman's bed up in his bedroom. "Did you-did you lock the doo-" Before he could finish the statement a pair of slippers can be heard clicking near and a gentle interruptive cough.

"No." Logan pushed the door open by hitting it with his hip and adjusting his glasses, professionally. Like a teacher who caught two students making out in the bathroom. Which to be honest isn't much far off in this scene in front of him. "No he did not."

"Father, jesus christ in a stress ball, what the fuck—!" Roman pulled off completely from his emo man's arms, to stretch out the shock of his father's sudden appearance by his bedroom door. Why must he do this every time and still succeed in scaring his dearest son?

"Watch your tone, your dad's a call away if I ever have to report…" he gestures vaguely to them both, "This teenage oddity."

"Excuse you! I look amazing." Roman posed, putting a hand to his head and popping his lips.

"That isn't what he meant, Roman." Virgil hissed, pushing him off the bed, making the said teen yelp and smack on the floor. "Sorry, Mr Sanders, it was his idea I didn't really wanna do that here. Especially when you're so strict-"

"No, no, I do not intend on ratting you out on my partner… For a simple favour." He interrupted, a bit more politely this time. "If you are up to it, of course."

"...Uh, okay? What is it?"

"It is my husband and I's anniversary tomorrow. I wish to be alone with my darling queen and...and…" Logan eyes glimmered, dreamily, putting his hands together, "...swoon him with my words of adoration, love, sweetness and drown him with my impeccable romantic and charismatic abilities."

That isn't what anyone would call Logan at first or any glance at all in any direction. But if the man said so, the man said so, who was anyone to say Logan's wrong other than Logan? And, well, Patton.

Though really, that isn't something Logan is at all to anyone's eyes.

…

…

"Uh… well, sure..?—"

"Absolutely satisfactory!" Logan clapped, scaring the two teens even more, "I wish you two to go along- with your brother, Roman-"

"Why!?"

"–and his boyfriend, to go along and have fun tomorrow wherever you may go. But I ask you to be home by ten but at Virgil's or Janus' house by eight. If that is alright, Virgil?" He glances at the white shirt wearing teenager. This surprisingly is the first time he has seen Virgil without his hoodie. It looks...odd, possibly because the hoodie has become such a common look a lot of people forgot that the hoodie wasn't a valuable human part of Virgil. But now it felt like a missing organ— a lung or heart or something.

"Uh, yeah, actually. Pretty cool that tomorrow my parents are out on vacation, so yeah lucky for you Mr Sanders." Virgil scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "I hope you and Mx Sanders will be well and great in your anniversary tom."

"Thanks, kid." Logan said cool-y, looking a little ridiculous as he wore a pink apron with the calligraphy of, 'One Punk Cook' just by the center. "Anyways, you two go down, call the other two as well, lasagna is done. Don't want it to go cold." He turns around, putting his hands in his apron's front pockets and walking off with clicking slippers. If Roman and Virgil didn't know better, they might've thought Logan was clicking his feathered blue slippers intentionally as a cool exit. Which wouldn't work since he looks like squidward doing so.

The sighs that the two gave out were expected. Logan seems excited though, which is a refreshing sight, since he's been tense waiting for this moment since last week for a perfect anniversary for his 19 years marriage to his partner. It was actually like seeing a huge dog wagging its tail seeing Logan so happy and excited like that.

How wonderful.

"Aren't they supposed to go to your grandparents' slash Mr Sanders parents house?" Virgil added, standing and brushing his bangs back to his face. "Any reason that didn't continue, princey?"

"Yeah...uh, well eh-" Roman looked uncomfortable, sitting up on the floor while scratching the stinging part of his head- also looking rather nervous when it was finally brought up despite how expected the question is. Though, more so nervous since the situation was just a little awkward for the mother and son. "Father's mother, my grandmother unfortunately, dead named father when we texted her that we will be going… It wasn't obviously accidental by what I read with my beautiful baby eyes. So we bailed quite hard on the thought of going."

"...Sorry 'bout that dude. Not about your eyes, but yeah, oof..."

Roman promptly shuts his mouth at the added second line of words. 

It was rather cliché, that his chipper parent is grown in a less abusive and more accepting environment. While his less chipper father was grown in a religious not so accepting environment. Though it's quite expected, that's why Roman didn't trust religious people. Especially priests.

Logan's mother made it clear to still want her, 'daughter' even though she never had one in the first place. Logan, on the other hand made it quite clear that she had another daughter so 'losing'— she literally gained a son— him isn't trouble at all for her, but she's prideful. That must've been where Logan got his prideful personality, wrapped up in insecurity and ego.

"Let's go eat." Virgil chimed.

"Yeah."

Roman didn't know what exactly his grandparents unacceptance of their son's identity held in his and his whole family's future. But he can read that it will not bear the same juicy fruit that Adam and Eve bit to. If that fruit was even at all juicy or were they just really that stubborn—what a head achingly extraordinary thought.

"Mother is usually home by 12 am but lately he's been later because of paperwork." Remus violently bites into his steak, tearing the meat apart easily between his teeth. "That's why we get to sleep late-"

"No, you just don't listen to my instructions like a normal child." Logan replied, fighting back an annoyed sneer.

"Pssh- Normal is out of trend and style. 'Normal' is now what you call me!" He pointed, proudly to himself. Sweet sparkling glory of a stubborn and rebellious teen and his 19 year old ass. 

"Demented?" Janus snickered chiming in between the banter with his food stored in the right side of his cheek like a chipmunk. He puts his head behind the back of his hand on top of the table. His voice was a british accent, though according to his statement, he never grew there it's just his parents grew there and he grew up hearing them all the time, thus the adjusted accent in a non-british country. "Because that would be the most accurate without a doubt."

"Mmm…" His boyfriend pouted, biting the inside of their cheek. "Actually… Yes!"

"Huh. Okay, then." What an oddly unexpectedly joyful reply to such a rude statement. 

Since Roman got together with Virgil and Remus with Janus, this whole eating with each other in Mr and Mx Sanders house isn't really new anymore. And it all really just started because Logan grew lonely and Patton slowly grew into a workaholic. What a pitiful man, now he's seeing how Patton felt when he was still a working lawyer then. How absolutely melancholic. A tragedy.

"Well, putting that aside. Father, any plans on how you will woo my wonderful mother?" Remus quipped, poking his tongue in a cute instinctual mannerism. "Mother would be so joyful if you gifted him a rat!"

"I am not a cat, Remus." Logan burped, excusing when he did so—wiping his mouth with the white napkin, that is really just for guests. Logan didn't want to be seen as not a luxurious man, since everyone expected him to be one, weirdly enough. He's a man who grew in a water leaking, bruised and scratched walls, no electricity and disgusting stench of corners of his home kind of apartment. The napkin he used was his ripped shirts. Partly he blames his parents who chose to make his life harder for him by giving him no money whatsoever, as for him to 'mature', apparently so. But instead it only gave some form of trauma in not chaining his door. He wishes that were an exaggeration, but unfortunately it is not. "I wish to 'woo' your dad with the fragrance of blue and red roses, in a bathtub filled with bubbles and a scent of lavender… treating him like lost royalty and…"

And so, the father rambled on and on about his realistic and yet at the same time surprisingly unrealistic romantic gestures he wished to do on a one day anniversary? Who would've expected such a feared man would end up such a hopeless romantic for his partner? 

"Is he...alright?" Janus asked, furrowing his brows at the sight of a still continuously rambling man. Roman and Virgil looked rather preoccupied staring into the abyss round blackness of their brown pupils. How rather...disgusting. "Roman, is your father always like this?" He alerted the eldest twin, as he expected not much from a messy eating Remus.

Roman suddenly shook his head, as if just pulling his thoughts out of his own ass. "Huh?" He said, genuinely confused when he was called. When the words processed in his brain he gave a, 'oh!' and turned to his father who has daydreaming mode written all over his face and body. "Uh, yeah, that's... that's normal. I can't believe I got it from him." He whispers the last part, hoping Virgil didn't hear.

Virgil heard.

"According to uncle Thomas, father is a daydreamer. He does it a lot especially, when he met papa in Senior high, since papa is, apparently, one of the popular kids back then and father is one of those, 'I hide in libraries' kid, he kept to himself a lot and had the tendency to daydream about papa then… well, obviously until now he still does it. I just hope he doesn't say it outloud as some can get pretty creepy real quick." He scratched his head, finding it such a pain. "Though, it's no wonder Remus is like that then when he daydreams about you, snakey."

"Creative. But yes, I agree. How unfortunate." Janus took one last bite of his food.

"Patton would look deliciously beautiful in a maid costume, oh if only his work would allow such an adorable thing. Would you all not agree—"

…..

…..

……

…..

"I am...I am ashamed of myself."

"Well, ignoring everything you said with all due respect Mr Sanders, but wouldn't it be like… better if it's something simple as Mx Sanders prefers simple stuff?" Virgil interrupted in, like a gentle cannonball. Well, it wouldn't be much of a cannonball if it were gentle, but it was gentle interruption nonetheless. Virgil rolled his green bean around the plate, circling the edges with his fork. "Mx Sanders always told me, your presence alone and in privacy was enough of a gift at most times. To be honest, that's actually kind of sweet despite how vomit inducing I think it is. Blegh." He hung his tongue. "Just something simple will probs do. Just you know… spend time with him. Watchsome stupid and corny rom com movie-" he gestures his hand to the right, "-take a bath together and tell stories-" left, "-build up some legos or puzzles-" right, "-a gigantic fort for you both to sleep in-" left, "-or since Mx Sanders is so cool I would just listen to some songs and dance to it ya know? Like I'm no romantic-"

"-Oh, I would have to disagree on that, my emoling-"

"-but really, those things? Mx Sanders would already probably kiss you to death or whatever romantic exaggerated thingy phrase, sentence is out there, soon to bite me in the ass." He sighs, realizing he's slowly rambling. "Sorry. Just... something from deep in the heart. Not so deep, I'm scared what lies too deep in there to be honest."

"..." Logan scratches his chin, glancing from side to side, then up to down. Virgil's statement is very wise to his opinion. Gosh, how could Logan be so stupid! Patton is so simplistic that he cried when Logan gave him roses and a bear. God, married 19 years, yet he's not wise, just dramatic. "You are right, it seems… thank you, Virgil."

"Oh." He looks surprised, reddening at the compliment. He puts his hands together under the table and looks to the side. "Uh, th-thanks…" Virgil said, biting his lip. He had the tendency to be quite flustered by compliments as, as much as he didn't really like to admit it, he was a person who solely fed off from praises to gather some sort of inspiration. Without praises he tends to fall deep into some sort of anxiety and depressing abyss part of his head. Ah, to be an artist is far more tragic than ‘Romeo and Juliet’. Truly the art of tragedy is the tragedy of the one making the art itself.

Logan growing up poor but ambitious made him dramatic. Patton growing up middle class and widely loved by his parents, made him simplistic. They really do balance each other in some form, no doubt in other forms as well that will soon-to-be find out.

"Now, finish your food. Your dad will be home. So that also means, Janus and Virgil will have to go home after their meals"

"Yes, father." Roman replied, a little sad as to knowing Virgil will later leave.

"Can I show mother my drawing where I'm electrocuting Roman!?" Remus grinned. "This one is a new version since the last time I made one it was when I was 8 and mother is the first to compliment me so happily with a drawing I made. So I want him first to see the new and improved version! Soon to be realistic." He winked as he spoke that last part.

"Excuse me!?"

"Yes, you may… as long as you keep that promise." Logan laughed, continued by two other visitors in their seats.

"Don't fucking encourage him you heathens!"

\-----------

"Oh! Darling, darling!" Patton called cheerfully when he found a certain adorable picture of the twins eating straight out of the jars of their father's crofters. It was truly a nightmare to clean it off the carpet. "Look at this, moonshine! Our babies when they were 4! Oh, look at Remus smiling with his tooth gap and Roman with his three missing teeth at the side of his mouth. They really got your charming smile."

Logan snickers, wiping his hands on the cloth hanging by the counter wall after he got the dishes done. Patton just got home 30 minutes ago and the kids fell asleep just 5 minutes earlier than that. "Is that supposed to be an insult, honeybee?" He chuckles, not truly insulted as he knew the true intent behind the words. It was just worded quite poorly.

"Oh you know what I mean you old crackle jack." Patton replied, still pointing at the old photograph, practically browning with time. "Come here, slowpokey."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, I'm here–!" The speaking man is pulled to the couch, making him yelp in surprise. "Patton! Careful."

"I'm sorry, just a little energetic because of the coffee I drank before going home."

Logan sighs, fondly at that. "So, what is it again, beloved?" He looks down on the old thing/photo album splattered with eye straining colors and sparkles— only balanced by the darker stripes. Now that he thought of it, it's quite hard to explain how it looks, how horrendous, why did they buy this thing again with its design? Were they drunk?

"Roman and Remus when they were 4 and so stubborn just like their father." He cackles.

"Hmph. Wait, heh, this is the one where they saw me eating my jam alone without the bread and they got quite curious on how it tasted alone. So they begged us to have a taste, so when we turned around for a second they got the whole two jars to themselves." Logan could truly laugh at that ridiculous memory.

"Yeah! Oh, my two angels… I'm glad they didn't get a stomach ache though." Patton suddenly added in tiny worry. 

"Ah, yes…" he sighs, adjusting his glasses and crossing his arms against his chest. "Children and their complex of being above the consequences of their actions."

"Oh, don't be so tough, muffin pop." Patton leans up to him and booped their noses together in affection, going back down to properly sitting. "We all know how truly weak hearted you are for us."

It was true in all honesty. "How unfortunate. But completely fortunate for you and our children, my love." Logan puts his partner to his lap, finding it quite easy to lift him any time he wished to. It was quite a skill he had. 

"Mhm… But I'm weak for you right in the heart as well, moonlight." Patton mumbles, just below his nose. 

“I hope so… I want a big place- the highest- place in your heart.” Logan closes his lips against Patton, putting his thumb and index finger on his partner’s chin and kissing him deeply and slowly. It felt so peaceful being in Patton’s arms as the smaller depended on his weight and strength as to hang onto him, by wrapping their arms around his torso. Logan loved Patton depending on him, relying on his abilities. But of course in the end he had to learn how to depend on Patton but also let Patton be independent, because when all is said and done, his lover is smart and his desires are just as important so Logan must learn to shelf his own wants if it came to his partner. Learn when his time for ambition is appropriate. “Happy anniversary, my love.” He pulls off, brushing off the hair hiding that beautifully pink painted cheeks and nose.

“Oh, right our anniversary is tomorrow. Happy anniversary, tall butt.” They laughed, putting his head on the crook of Logan’s warm neck. Like a snuggling cat in winter time when the fireplace won’t suffice. “Having to be married to you for this long is an honour. But most importantly, you taught me so much patience…”

“And you taught me care and comfort.”

“Just like you deserve.”

Another kiss.

Patton was to pull off first this time, getting down from the comfy lap and back to the sofa cushion, “Just like I promised, I have no work tomorrow. So, I’m all yours.” They opened their arms, wide and accepting. “I’ll give you the most adorbs of all the anniversary that even stuffed animals would be so jealous of us both.”

“A high standard I see.” 

“Hahaha… Higher than the mountains, deeper than the sea I guess?” 

He shook his head, fondly, “Well, good to know you are increasing the stakes of this anniversary. I, as well, desire to make the romantics of this universe envious of our anniversary plans.” 

“Aww, well, first thing first then. I want some sleep. Then we can work whatever’s in that big head of yours. Galaxy brain man.”

“Stop talking to Virgil.”

Patton laughed, booping one last time the center of his nose, before getting up and walking to the stairs. The way Patton looked never changed, he still looks young and he explained how that is due to his positivity and optimism. Logan would have to agree, as his husband looked like time was leaving him behind. “Are you coming?” They voiced, belling their words in his head so he shook himself awake from his waking thoughts.

He pushed his glasses up, “Of course.”

Mr and Mx Sanders couldn’t be happier than how they are now in their life. Married and they have twins. For a lot of people, life for these two is too good to be true…

Maybe so.

But while it lasted, too good to be true sounds quite nice.


End file.
